legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Invizable vs. Kai
In a manor just outside of Astor City... BZZT BZZT BZZT BZZT BZZT... Invizable: Groan... Five more minutes, Mom... The alarm clock zaps Invizable. Invizable: Yaziziziziziziziziz! I'm up! Invizable presses a button on a remote control. His airspeeder appears briefly, then disappears. He jams down the button, and his airspeeder appears again. Invizable jumps in and takes off. Invizable: I really should invest in a new controller... Jek-14 is watching him from the ground. Jek-14: He really should stop plaigiarizing my only scene from Race for the Holocrons... In a hotel room near the location of the Tournament of Elements... Kai: Could you please change the scenery to the Temple of Airjitsu? BubbleBomber: No, because I'm going to have Master Chen come in and- Oops, did I say that out loud? Kai: Yes, you did. Master Chen enters. Master Chen: Greetings, Kai. I would like to inform you that your next match is not at the Tournament of Elements. Kai: I know that. Master Chen: If you win your little match with Invizable, you'll never have to fight here again. Kai: *gulp* Master Chen: Oh, and for your imformation, this is the 63rd annual Tornament of Elements. And tomorrow is my 63rd annual birthday. Kai: That's redundant, and I didn't know you were that old. Also, how did you start the Tournament of Elements before you were born? Master Chen: I didn't. Chang Wu ran it for the first ten years before I took over. Kai: Oh no, I'm late. Airjitsuuuuuuu! Kai flies out the window. Master Chen: I have no idea where that boy got Airjitsu, but it shall be taken from him after this match. Imagine: Airjitsu Chen! At Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid... Amset-Ra is sitting in the bleachers, munching on energy crystals. Amset-Ra: Meltrox was right. Energy crystals really are good. And I'm feeling stronger! An Anubis Guard enters. Anubis Guard: Hey, are those energy crystals? Amset-Ra: Yup. They're high in calcium, Vitamin C, and, best of all, sodium! Anyway, where should we host the final match, Anubis Guard 3805? Anubis Guard: Here? Amset-Ra: No, just about all of our battles are held here. Anubis Guard: Your dad's pyramid? Amset-Ra: I don't think that Dad would lile the uninvited company, and besides, we already had a match there this season. Anubis Guard: We have? Amset-Ra: Don't you remember Lord Garmadon vs. Karlof vs. Micro Manager vs. T-Rex? Anubis Guard: Oh yeah.. How about the Temple of Airjitsu? Amset-Ra: Too peaceful. Anubis Guard: Destiny's Bounty? Amset-Ra: Too battle-damaged. Anubis Guard: AntiMatter's Portal Hideout? Amset-Ra: Perfect! After you get me some more energy crystals, bring up Ogel from the prison. I want to talk to him. Later... Ogel: Do I get to be ref again?! Amset-Ra: Yes, and you're co-reffing with Tee Vee. Ogel: Wow! I get to be with a celebrity! Amset-Ra: But he's your arch-enemy. Ogel: No, Dash Justice is my ar- Wait a minute! Tee Vee belongs to the Alpha Team! Amset-Ra: Precisely. Also, Dr. Inferno will be co-announcing with a popular announcer from afar. Ogel: Wyldstyle? Amset-Ra: Eglor. Ogel: Really? Amset-Ra: Also, Terabyte and Clouse will be predicting. Guards, take Ogel back to the prison. Ogel: But I just got ou- SLAM!! Amset-Ra continues eating his energy crystals. Amset-Ra: Aahh, this is the life... Amset-Ra: IT'S A GOOD THING WE HIJACKED ALL OF THESE VEHICLES! Anubis Guard: I CAN'T HEAR YOU! THE MUSIC (AND RUSHING WIND) IS TOO LOUD! Amset-Ra: NEVER MIND! Anubis Guard: WHAT? Amset-Ra: I SAID, "NEVER MIND!" Anubis Guards: WHAT? Amset-Ra: I SAID, "I SAID, 'NEVER MIND!'" Anubis Guard: WHAT? Darth Vader: Son, they're plagiarizing our chase scene from Race for the Holocrons! Luke Skywalker: And I thought our family was unique... Amset-Ra and Anubis Guard are flying the ETX Alien Mothership toward AntiMatter's Portal Hideout. Later... AntiMatter: I'M GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT. THERE ARE REFRESHMENTS ON THE TABLE OVER THERE. Amset-Ra: Thank you. Anubis Guard: Look, Amset-Ra! Axel is in the cage over there! Axel: Help! AntiMatter: POLLY WANT A CRACKER? Axel: No! Polly want to get out of here! As Amset-Ra and Anubis Guard are drinking their lemonade, several more ships arrive. A Twin Pod Clown Car drops Terabyte, Clouse, Tee Vee, Eglor, and Dr. Inferno onto the hideout's main platform. Amset-Ra: Twin Pod Clown Car? Lando Calrissian: Well, we made some modifications... Clouse: You missed, Clouse! You were supposed to drop us onto the nearby Ultra Agents Ocean HQ! Terabyte: As far as my circuits can calculate, you are Clouse. Or am I missing data? Tee Vee: Miscalculation detected. Eglor: Thetargetwasonlyabouttenfeetaway! Dr. Inferno: I forgot that he was a fast-talking anouncer. Readers, he said, "The target was only about ten feet away!" An ETX Alien infiltrator lands on top of the Ultra Agents Ocean HQ. Invizable and Kai get out. Invizable: You landed in the wrong area! Alien Commander: Well, I would have landed on the platform, but there are nine minifigures on it. Now pay your taxi driver. Kai: A ninja has no need of money. Invizable pays the Alien Commander. Just then, a Star Destroyer arrives. All 20,000 fans are standing on top of it. Anubis Guard: How are they able to stand up there? Amset-Ra: See the railings? Anubis Guard: Oh. Random Alien: Oh look, there's the Queen! Alien Queen: HOW ON MARS DID YOU GET PAST MY 83 LAYERS OF SECURITY TO GET MY MOTHERSHIP FROM HIVE 1?! Amset-Ra: Well, uh, we found it lying around outside. Alien Queen: WHAT?! I TOLD ALFRED TO PUT IT AWAY WHEN HE WAS DONE USING IT! AntiMatter: THERE, THERE, QUEEN HAMBURGER. Alien Queen: ... Amset-Ra: Eglor, Tee Vee, Clouse, Dr. Inferno, Terabyte, Anubis Guard and I will go down to the boat. Fighters, please come up here. They do. Amset-Ra: Eglor, begin announcing in 3, 2, 1... Eglor: WelcometothefinalmatchofAmset-Ra'sFightingPyramid! Dr. Inferno: *sigh* Maybe you should let me announce, just like Invizable in the Red Corner can announce! Invizable: Tardiness will not be rewarded. Kai: How did you know I was late? Invizable: I eavesdropped on your conversation with Master Chen this morning, and concluded that we would both be happy if I won. Kai: Grr....! Dr. Inferno: Not as happy as if Kai in the Blue Corner was the winner! Kai: On the contrary, if I won, not only would I take the prize home, but I wouldn't have to be near Master Chen again. Invizable: Hmph. We'll see about that. Amset-Ra: Are there any rewards today? Anubis Guard: We accidentally left without the envelope from BubbleBomber. Amset-Ra: Oh. Well, the User of the Season is... Commandosaur! Commandosaur: YES!!! Amset-Ra: And the Minifigure of the Season is... Grundal! Grundal: *insert random distorted Christmas carol here* Amset-Ra: Make your prediction, Terry! No, not you. Terry: Awww... Terabyte: Invizable is a trickster, and Kai is a stealthy ninja of fire. Not being one to let my partners in crime down, I vote for Invizable. Master Chen: Make your vote, Clousy Clouse. Clouse: Stop calling me that, Chenny Chen! Master Chen: Not by the hair of my Chenny Chen Chen! Amset-Ra: Boys... Clouse: Be I Clouse, or be I not? Be I confused, or be I not? Master Chen: Oh, here's one: Be he insane, or be he not? Amset-Ra: Good one, Chen! Master Chen: That's Master Chen to you. Clouse: I be voting for Kai, because, he be stopping us snake-men all the time. Master Chen: That's Anacondrai, and I demand that you change your vote if you want to remain one of us. Clouse: Then I be voting for Invizable. Axel: Go Kai! AntiMatter: QUIET. Master Chen: Remember our deal, Kai? Kai: What deal? I never made one. Master Chen: Since you forgot the deal, you will also forget your powers! Master Chen raises his staff in an attempt to remove Kai's powers, but only succeeds in removing his garment. Master Chen: This staff must be malfunctioning... Master Chen throws his staff down and steps on it, breaking it. Kai's garment returns, and so do all of the stolen elemental powers. Former victims of Master Chen: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amset-Ra: Fighters, the winner will recieve, the one, the only... AMSET-RA'S SUPER HEADDRESS! Amset-Ra: Anubis Guard, get my suitcase. He does. Amset-Ra opens it and removes Ogel. Amset-Ra: Ogel, Tee Vee, start the battle. Tee Vee: Initiate battle. Ogel: Fight, or I'll use my Orbs on you! Amset-Ra quickly throws Ogel into the cage with Axel. Axel: Can't breathe... Amset-Ra: Let's try this again. Tee Vee? Tee Vee: Initiate final battle of Season 1. Amset-Ra: Much better! Invizable: Can you hit... Vorp! Invizable: ...what you can't see? Kai: Yes. I've been trained to do do just that. Invizable: That won't matter in the end. Bouncing Clone-a-Matic! Bounce bounce bounce! Count Dooku: What is it with all the plagiarism these days? Eglor: InvizablebuiltabouncingClone-a-Maticwhichisbouncingallovertheplace! Dr. Inferno: Forget what he just said. The Clone-a-Matic is spilling Jek-14s everywhere! Jek-14s: I am ready to fight... FOR THE INVIZABLE! Kai: I'm not worried. Invizable: WHAT?! Kai: Those are only holograms. I modified your Clone-a-Matic before the battle. Invizable: Hmph. Well, you're still no match for the Clone-a-Matic itself! Bounce bounce CRUNCH!! Eglor: TheClone-a-MaticjustcrushedKai! Dr. Inferno: Let's see you try some tongue twisters. Eglor: PeterPiperpickedapeckofpickledpeppers. Dr. Inferno: Wow. You're good. Eglor: Howmuchwoodcouldawoodchuckchuckifawoodchuckcouldchuckwood? Invizable: Impressive. But as for Kai- Kai: I've been trained to survive fatal accidents like that one. Invizable: I still have some other tricks up my sleeve. Kai: I don't have time for them. Spinjitsuuuuuuuu! Invizable: You just went right through me. Splash! Tee Vee: Eliminated: Kai. Kai: Not yet! AIRJITSU! Invizable: Oh no! My invisibility! This is Griffin Turner all over again... Kai: And now... SPIN-JIT-SUUUUUUU! Invizable: AntiMatter! Back me up here. AntiMatter: POLLY WANT A FIRECRACKER? Axel: Noooooooooo! Ogel: Never trust a parrot with explosives... Tee Vee: Cheating mode disabled. Bzzzznnnnnn! Anakin: HEY! My lightsaber! Eglor: InvizablesuccessfullyblockedKai'sattack! Kai: Hmmm... Dr. Inferno: Kai is reassembling Master Chen's staff?! What's going on here? Kai: I'm going to take away your invisibility. Poof! Vorp! Invizable: I don't need invisibility to beat you. Bouncing Safe! Bounce bounce bounce! Kai: And now, I'll blemish your record in front of 21,274 minifigures! AIR-JIT-SUUUUUUUU! CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK... Invizable: My airspeeder is ready for action! SHRAAAAKAZARKZARK! Eglor: Afierceairbattleishappening,thoughnotasbadasthebattlewithVardy'sSkyScavenger. Kai: Goodbye, Invizable. Invizable: Hello, victory! Kai: Wha- ZARK! KA-BOOOOOOM! Kai: Nooooooooooooooo... Splash! Tee Vee: Winner = Invizable. Over half of the fans: YEAHHHHHH!!! Amset-Ra: Invizable, you are the winner of... AMSET-RA'S SUPER HEADDRESS! Invizable: It's a little large on me. Amset-Ra: You can adjust the size by using a switch on the back of the crown. Zip! Invizable: Augh! Too tight! Amset-Ra: Hahahahaha! Alright, everyone, we're going back home! AntiMatter: YOU ARE NOW PERMITTED TO TAKE AXEL AND OGEL HOME WITH YOU. Amset-Ra: Actually, AntiMatter, you can keep Ogel. AntiMatter: REALLY? Amset-Ra: Really. After Amset-Ra and everyone else return to the pyramid... Flying Mummy: Amset-Ra! Meca One returned and destroyed the Rubiks Pyramid again! Amset-Ra: Oh, boy... End Season 1. Insert Crying Sounds Here. After rebuilding the pyramid (again), Amset-Ra went to his office, where he is making plans for Season 2. Dr. Inferno's jealousy finally ended with Eglor, who has joined the Pyramid Staff. Ogel has been released from AntiMatter's cage by the Ultra Agents, who later realized their mistake. Speaking of the Ultra Agents, Jack Fury's situaution has baffled the psycologist. Pharaoh Hotep is still plotting against Amset-Ra. Invizable has signed a contract to announce for the entirety of Season 2. Wyldstyle is practicing self-defense against Frenzy, who is still insane and still believes her hair is magical. Retrieving Wyldstyle's hair is now Morro's day job. Jek-14 has offered to pay for all his plagiarisms. Kai is plotting revenge against Invizable. Something to do with Airjitzu… Grundal has released a Christmas album, and Tee-Vee dreams of being popular. Fire-Arm has been fired (literally) by Dr. Inferno because he exalted himself too much. Oh, and his ButterTron is now RubbishTron. When not watching battles, Sir Fangar and Pythor work as janitors at the Fighting Pyramid. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy the final battle of Season 1, Invizable vs. Kai? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Season Finales